User talk:PrawnRR
April 1 That thing you have on the Tough Pigs Blog is an April Fools day joke, right? --Rankin (talk) 14:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Right? --Rankin (talk) 13:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's real. Oh wait, it's not April Fool's Day anymore, is it? Yeah, it was a joke, so you can relax. One guy on Facebook got so mad when I revealed it was fake that he vowed never to read the website again! -- Ryan (talk) 16:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) High-res SS pictures? Where are you finding these? (File:Leopartymonstercomputer.jpg, File:456-furryarms.jpg, File:Ctw sign mr hooper monster.jpg) They seem so rare! ---- Jesse (talk) 02:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :The folks at Sesame Workshop have been nice enough to share a few photos from their archives with Joe Hennes and me for use on the wiki and ToughPigs. We hope to have more to post later... I have a couple of them now that are nifty but I'm just not sure where to put them. -- Ryan (talk) 03:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! ---- Jesse (talk) 15:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Zing tape Hey, Ryan! I saw where you said you had the Zing into Spring tape. Can you tell me if it's one-sided or two-sided, and is there a catalog number on it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Both sides have the same four tracks (plus the instrumental reprise). I'm not sure what a catalog number would look like, but on the cassette itself there's a number that appears between the Target and Jim Henson logos: ZHDJ 38021-4. The same number is also on the spine of the tape's cover. I have no idea if that's useful to you at all. -- Ryan (talk) 04:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's perfect! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, I've been on the wiki for a couple of years, but I've never talked to you before. It's nice to meet you! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't been working on the wiki nearly as much since I started writing for the Tough Pigs site, but thanks! It's nice to meet you too. -- Ryan (talk) 01:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Shivers the Penguin Awwwww. Both that you asked and received a nice detailed response, and the fact that Shivers sat in Big Bird's lap. I hope images or video surfaces some day, because that must be adorable. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I knew I only had a minute or two of Mr. Spinney's time, and I decided finding out about Shivers would be a pretty good use of that time. And yeah, I'd love to see a clip. -- Ryan (talk) 05:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I wonder if Shivers was created at the same time as Bruno the Trashman, giving Spinney two oppotunities to perform two chartacters at once, with one being a costume, and one being a main character. I don't suppose Spinney said why Shivers was dropped, or what kind of voice he had. --Minor muppetz 01:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Snake Walker Heh. You said anal. —Scott (talk) 22:13, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :I can say it again, if you want. -- Ryan (talk) 22:14, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Day Care Hey, Ryan! Do you have any input for Talk:Sesame Street Goes to Day Care? I see that you started the article. — Scott (''talk'') 02:17, 27 September 2006 (UTC) vandal Hey, Ryan! Thanks for reverting a bunch of those vandalized pages. A neat tip: every user page, even one for someone who's not logged in (showing only an IP adress), has a User contributions link in the toolbox to the left of the page. It's a real easy way of going through what they've edited and clicking the rollback link so that you know you got them all. I'm glad we've got so many awesome people around here to keep the bozos out. I obviously blocked the IPs, so we won't see him/her again until they figure out how to get a new IP. — Scott (talk) 18:07, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I used the contribs page after the vandal wandered off. But I think only administrators have the rollback link, because I never have seen it. Thanks for blocking the bozo. -- Ryan (talk) 18:11, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks from me, too. Had to step away from the computer for work stuff after I blocked him the first time, so it's good to know someone else was on him, too. -- Peter (talk) If I Had a Million Dollars We wouldn't have to eat Kraft dinner. IAmRoland410 01:57, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :But I'll bet you would. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 02:10, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::Look, I like Kraft dinner. I think we'd eat more. -- Ryan (talk) 17:37, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :::Hey, your talk link is broken. Swap Username out with PrawnRR. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 17:49, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::::How about now? -- Ryan (talk) 17:52, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Looks good now. Note that on your own talk page it won't be a link, but it will work everywhere else. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 17:55, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for pointing that out. Now help yourself to some macaroni and cheese. -- Ryan (talk) 17:57, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::Can I have some if I bring the dijon ketchup? --GrantHarding 18:27, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Strawb'ries. Strawb'ries. Let's all buy some strawb'ries, instead of more machines of war. IAmRoland410 20:39, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::FLAAAAAAAAAAN! IAmRoland410 23:31, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::Naturally, I'll think of you when I visit the pumpkin farm. IAmRoland410 18:19, 17 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey. Hey, Ryan. Want to go for a spin? IAmRoland410 13:30, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Muppets Tonight pictures Yay, rock on with the MT pictures. We need those! -- Danny Toughpigs 03:33, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :I felt it was my duty as a defender of MT's coolness. Although it did amuse me that previously, there were pictures for Nine Inch Snails and the Whipley Triplets, but none for Bill the Bubble Guy or the Deep Dish Nine crew. Speaking of which, I hope I can remember to get a screen cap of Snorty. It's a matter of grave importance. -Ryan PrawnRR 03:41, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::Of course it is! I can't think of anything more important than that. At least nothing that matters. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:02, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Style guide Hey Ryan, I know you were interested in participating in the creation of a grammar style guide, so I thought you'd like to know that Gus started one: Style_guide. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:44, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I totally meant to do that. Well, it looks like Gus pretty much covered it, so good on him. -Ryan PrawnRR ::Heck, you've got enough style to go around. IAmRoland410 23:44, 3 April 2006 (UTC) The Red Button Re: Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button... Dude! What happens if you press the red button? I gots to know. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:38, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :Mostly Grover gently corrects you: "Did you forget? We are not pushing the red button today!" But there are some pages where he really gets exasperated in classic Grover form. I guess I could add that to the page. It's pretty funny, actually. When I was a kid I delighted in pushing the red button just to set him off. -Ryan PrawnRR 06:49, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::That sounds awesome. I want to push the button too! -- Danny Toughpigs 12:19, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :::I would also like to push said button. IAmRoland410 01:32, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I had this book! I think I might still ahve it and the Talk 'n Play. Pushing the red button was awesome. Very much in the same vein as turning the page in the Monster at the End of the Book.--68.175.96.25 02:04, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the Talk 'n Play was a cool thing, and it's great that they got the Muppet performers for those tapes. Plus, they sound a lot more natural than those read-along tapes where the performers are obviously reading a story written in language children can read. -Ryan PrawnRR 05:55, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Ms. Ardath Ms. Ardath has a page! I'm delighted. By the way, I'm moving your To Do list to your user page. You can get straight to it by clicking on your user ID at the top. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:12, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :Heh. When I saw I had a new message, I half-expected it to be you telling me that giving Ms. Ardath a page was going too far. But I guess I've decided that if we're gonna do this thing, we should really do it and just go nuts. And if giving Ms. Ardath a page isn't nuts, I don't know what is. Thanks for moving my To Do; I hadn't even thought of that. -Ryan PrawnRR 04:15, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::No way. The one thing I've learned is that there's no such thing as going too far. We keep thinking that we're getting close, but it hasn't happened yet. Today's weirdest example: Belleregard. What do you do with something like that? -- Danny Toughpigs 04:28, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::...Clean the kitchen? -Ryan PrawnRR 04:36, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Don't mind if I do! - IAmRoland410 20:52, 14 September 2007 (UTC) NPOV Hey, Ryan -- good catch on the Frank Welker page. Those were really simple changes, and they made it much more neutral. Very cool. -- Toughpigs 00:48, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thanks. I do what I can, as self-appointed Merciless Editor Guy. PrawnRR 00:54, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I'm so glad you appointed yourself that. Greg posted the wiki link on the Newsflash and the MC forum, and all of a sudden there's an influx of new people, some of whom don't know how to spell or format pages. I'm trying to help people out, but I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. Get as Merciless as you want. -- Toughpigs 01:16, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Categories Hey Ryan, the category pages have to have some text in them in order for them to show up. Once there's some manually entered text, the category will show up with a list of everything in it. Sometimes it's just a simple description, or if it's a sub category, you can make that category page reference another category. So, for example, Muppets Tonight! Sketchs can reference Muppets Tonight! and then it will be a subcategory of Muppets Tonight! along with Muppets Tonight! Episodes. --''Scarecroe 21:18, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' :I thought we were calling it Muppets Tonight, without the exclamation point. (!) -- Toughpigs 21:20, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I thought so, too. But someone already had it all set up with the (!) when I got there. I don't know why there's an (!) anyway. The title card for the show doesn;t have a (!). -- Scarecroe 21:26, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::I also thought so too. But the page for Muppets Tonight calls it "Muppets Tonight!", so I decided to go with the flow. I wouldn't be averse to changing it, if we can agree that there's no "!". PrawnRR 21:28, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll switch the pages. No (!). -- Toughpigs 21:33, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::Cool. So, is there a way I can change the category to "Muppets Tonight Sketches", or do we have to create a new one and change the internal links? PrawnRR 21:40, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Talk pages Here's how you post on talk pages: Post your message at the top of the page, so the most recent is always at the top. You put a heading on the message using two = signs on the sides, like this: Message heading And you sign the messages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ That creates a signature and time stamp. And that's one to grow on. Toughpigs 01:10, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, I have a clarification: When you're posting a response within a heading, you should post it under what you're responding to. The headings are the most recent first; within a heading, it reads like a regular conversation. I hope that makes sense. Try reading it in a mirror. Toughpigs 03:12, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::A-ha. That clarification is useful, and shall not be forgotten. I'm not a stupidhead, honestly... it's just that this talk thing seems to be juuust beyond my complete comprehension. Otherwise, me like Muppet wiki. PrawnRR 03:20, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::No, not stupid. I'm probably going to have to do this same explanation with everybody. It's a weird system. Toughpigs 03:58, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Huh? Is this thing on? -- Wiesnerc 04:47, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) He snaps his fingers at the Roe-Man's taunts And so do his sisters and his cousins and his aunts. IAmRoland410 23:00, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) She wheels her wheelbarrow / Down streets that are narrow. / Her barrow is narrow; her hips are too wide. / Wherever she wheels it, / The neighborhood feels it. / Her girdle keeps scraping the homes on each side. IAmRoland410 04:39, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) She's older than the garden of my uncle, but smaller than the pen of my aunt. IAmRoland410 03:01, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) I don't care if you live in a garbage can. IAmRoland410 08:17, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Thank you for waiting while I blow my nose. IAmRoland410 09:00, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? IAmRoland410 19:54, 15 February 2006 (UTC) I figure I might as well wear this hat. IAmRoland410 22:37, 24 February 2006 (UTC) What's the only calendar date that's also a military command? IAmRoland410 01:18, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Do you think I should tell Tamar that I went deer-hunting in her room? And why won't anyone stop playing "Pomp and Circumstance"? IAmRoland410 13:54, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Say, I wonder how I ended up with this banjo on my knee. IAmRoland410 05:42, 14 June 2006 (UTC) I told the witch doctor, and he told me what to do. IAmRoland410 14:20, 23 June 2006 (UTC) What am I doing logged in to the Wiki in Red Hook, Brooklyn? IAmRoland410 19:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC)